


The Stash

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Eating, F/M, First Kiss, Innuendo, Metaphors, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Coulson finds a stash of Little Debbie's Christmas Cakes behind Lola's driver seat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



He's sure, at first, it's someone being funny.

When he's looking over Lola, nostalgically, thinking about the work he needs to put in to get her in flying shape again.

It's just that he's had no time.

Mack knows this.

Is Mack funny like this, though?

Anyway, while he was doing that, he finds this.

He turns over the box of Little Debbie Christmas Tree Cakes in his hand.

Daisy?

It's the only thing that makes sense. And things have been getting better lately. Easier.

Pursing his lips, he notices that the box is already opened, and slips open the flap with his thumb, and puts his hand inside to feel around.

Half-eaten? Maybe?

He takes one out, individually wrapped.

"Red velvet," he says out loud, or realizes he's said it out loud.

This kind, he's never had. The other kind, his mom always had them on a tray around the holidays, for whoever would stop by.

They were his dad's favorites. It was a kind of reminder that he was still there, even though he wasn't.

If it is Daisy's stash, he wonders not so much why she put it here (Don't touch Lola!), but if she intended for him to find it, or if it's supposed to be a secret.

He's almost able to resist the temptation, but then he slides the plastic-wrapped green tree into his pocket, and folds the box closed again.

And puts it back right where he found it.

Tucked behind the driver's seat.

  
###

  
It becomes more and more apparent, as the holidays near, that they're going to be the only two left at the base.

When the small holiday gathering is all said and done, suddenly all that's left is the week before another year begins.

And here they are.

He actually forgot about the cakes in all the hubbub, but then remembers when he seeks out Lola again (since Mack got him a part for Christmas).

Curious, he opens the box again carefully, and slips his hand in, further this time, he thinks.

Yeah, it's definitely Daisy, and she's been into them, alright. There's no one else that would even think of coming near Lola, besides Mack.

He feels around with a little frustration, trying to get his prosthetic fingers near to the bottom, to the slip of plastic there, and finally gives a grunt of triumph when he draws it up out of the box, then puts it in his mouth while he closes the box neatly with both hands.

"Are you fondling my Christmas cakes?"

"Jeez!" he says, swinging around to see Daisy standing there hiding a dirty smile, as he leans back against the Lola and feels his face get hot.

He reaches up to take the plastic wrapper from his mouth in his hand, and frowns at her a little.

She's enjoying this way too much, he thinks as he slips the plastic between both sets of fingers.

When she lowers her eyes to look at his fingers, then arches an eyebrow, he rolls his eyes and then hands it over to her.

"Here."

He's sure that his face is more than hot. It's probably a shade of pink at this point, and there's no one else around to play it off to, no mission that needs their attention.

"You look like you might need it more than I do," she says, then takes his wrist when he hesitates, slips it into his palm.

Drawing the box out of his other hand, she opens it with a couple of fingers, and leans the box sideways until the last wrapper comes sliding out.

She makes it look way too easy and he just smirks at her, as she walks away with a cocky expression the few steps it will take to toss the empty box away.

"Last one," she says with a bit of an echo in the hanger, as she gets close again.

He knows there's no one else to hear them, at least not in this part of the base.

"Merry Christmas," she adds, touching her plastic wrap against his before starting with her fingers, then tugging it open with her teeth.

It occurs to him that his mouth has gone a bit dry, and he manages to get the plastic open on the first try, after feeling for the little notch in it.

"Merry Christmas," he finally answers, and tries to wait for her as he delicately takes a first bite himself.

She laughs a little at him, as she bites off the top half of the tree at once. "Is that how you eat those?" she laughs again through the mouthful of cake.

Hearing her laugh puts him at ease. He wants to hear it again, almost immediately.

"No," he says, and takes a huge bite, trying to show off, and almost losing a chunk of the corner until he wraps his tongue around it, then has to catch it with his fingers to keep it in his mouth.

He laughs a little himself, he's being ridiculous, standing there sucking on his fingers, then he meets her eyes again and sees them wide, watching him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asks, licking his tongue around the corner of his mouth for crumbs.

"Oh," she says, and draws her hand against the corner of her mouth like she's mirroring him. "No. Do I?"

She does, actually. A little bit of icing that's turned the top of her lip green.

"Yes," he tells her, warmly, lifting his finger to point at her top lip. "I hope it's not permanent."

"It's what?" she asks, then pushes past him when he shrugs and leans over the door to look at her face in Lola's rear-view mirror.

He smiles at first, as she runs her tongue over it, then again until most of the green is gone, and she rubs her fingers over her lip, an even deeper shade of pink now.

The sound of the plastic crumpling in his hand causes her eyes to flick up and meet his.

Find them watching her reflection, and he moves a little further aside, as she tips herself upright again.

"Why Lola?" he asks her, curious now, and takes another bite of the sweet.

"Don't touch Lola," she says, pressing her lips together, and staring upward, as she leans back against the door and then takes another exaggerated bite.

"And you like these? I've never had the red velvet ones before."

"One of the nuns put them out. I'm not sure which, or maybe they all did. It was for the kids that didn't find a home that year."

"Comfort food, I hope?" he says, feeling that familiar ache for her that he always wants to fill in any possible way he can. "They remind me of my dad."

"Really?" she asks brightly.

"Mmm," he nods, finishing up the cake and dusting his fingers off.

"Comfort food, I hope?" she repeats, bumping her shoulder against his, with her eyebrows drawn together in serious consideration.

He assures her it is, with a nod, and finds himself wondering how many kinds of laughs Daisy has.

"You've got something," she starts, gesturing to his mouth with her finger.

When he starts to brush his thumb across his lip, she shakes her head and steps closer, brushing the pad of her thumb to trace after his, to the corner of his mouth, as his hands freeze in midair.

She lingers for only a second, and then plants a soft, warm kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Right there," she whispers, against his lips, as her eyes flutter open again, huge and brown and full of mischief.

"That was very smooth," he breathes out, and realizes that his hands reached out for her after all.

"Can we take Lola out?" she suggests, hovering so close, he can almost taste her again.  He wants to.

"She can't fly just yet," he warns her.

"Just a drive, Phil. Get her warmed up?"

"Well, when you put it that way-" he starts, tugging her closer to him.

And Daisy laughs.


End file.
